CINDERELLA
by alone walker09
Summary: every club in SEIREN HIGH has to perform a play for upcoming festival...seems normal, right? but when you get CINDERELLA... there's stupidity, fluff, and cross-dress ( main paring : KAGAKURO )
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my first time writing a humor fic…._**

**WARNING: slight yaoi…..and stupidity**

**CHAPTER 1**

"The training was hell" Hyuga cried as he slumped down on the bench. Furihata handed him a water bottle. "Thanks"

"You can't expect less from her" Kyoshi smiled brightly though everyone knew he was faking it…. "_You_ _are sweating like an idiot_" the team said.

"Speaking of her, where is she?" Kagami asked. The room grew silent.

"maybe she has gone to the washroom' kogeni said.

"It's been hours, Kogeni-senpai" Kuroko said. He cat face staggered back from shock. "Don't scare me like that kuroko" he yelled.

"Maybe she has diarrhea," Kagami mentioned.

"She was fine this morning Kagami-kun" the phantom said again.

Suddenly the door flung open…revealing a panting Riko.

…

"Thank you" the coach of seirin said as Hyuga handed her a bottle of water.

"Tell us what happened, coach" Izuki asked.

Riko sighed." You know about the club plays, right"

The team nodded. "Uno…what's a club play" a voice said.

"Whoa!...don't pop out of now where Kuroko- kun" Riko sighed. "Weren't you at the assembly today?"

Kuroko shook his head as a no.

"Well it's an event organized by the school….. Every club has to participate in it… the basketball club the rugby club and etc…"

"so, what is the problem coach" kuroko asked.

Riko sighed. "The play had to be selected by a draw. And- and we got-"riko stopped.

"Got what?" The team asked.

"CINDERELLA"

(Silence)

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" the team shouted.

"That's bad…. Very very bad" hyuga cried. The others agreed.

"And as we have no girl in our club we'd have to cross-dress" Kagami said with an annoyed face.

"Oi! Don't say that so straight" Hyuga shouted.

"e-eh coach aren't you gonna take part?" Izuki asked. Riko shook her head.

"Advisors and coaches are not allowed" she sighed. Standing up she ran a hand through her beauriful brown hair.

"I will take the auditions tomorrow at the practice…so no practice tomorrow, okay" the burnet announced.

"Dismissed" Hyuga yelled and they all went to the room to change.

**…..**

Kagami watched **_his _**little shadow slurping the milkshake…..he groaned.

"What are you going to try for, Kuroko?" Kagami asked. Kuroko stopped slurping his shake.

"Something minor ….. Like… the servant, what about you Kagami-kun?"

Kagami smirked. "ill try for the prince" he exclaimed. "and ya know you should try out for Cinderella….it'll su- oomph" Kuroko cut Kagami off by shoving fries in his light's mouth.

"OI!" the light shouted. The shadow sighed.

"I don't like cross-dressing" he said. And sighed.

"Of course baka, no one does" Kagami smirked and turned a bit red at the thought of Kuroko in a dress.

"Tomorrow will be a friggin day"

"Yes"

**….**

"Open festival, you say"

"Yes and the Serin basketball team got CINDERELLA"

"Thank you are dismissed'

"Yes sir"

"This will be interesting, TETSUYA"

**…**

**_My first humor fic so please read and reviews are appreciated_**


	2. the characters

**Aprilia Echizen**** and ****yuki revaille : thank you so much for your reviews.**

**This chapter is only introduces the characters…..the reason its so short…**

**Chappy two**

**ENJOY…**

**….**

"I can stay no more, prince, for I must go now" Furihata said slowly, trying **hard** to take out a feminine voice.

"YOU HAVE TO PUT MORE EMOTIONS IN IT!" Riko shouted and snatched away the sheet from poor Furihata.

"b-but c"

"NO BUTS!"

"HAI!"

"Poor Furi…" Kagami said shaking his head. The team felt sorry for their freshman.

"They are hopeless" she sighed!... But when she saw Kuroko, a smile spread across her lips "we can pull this off somehow"

…

The room was silent, the air was tense. The was a fragrance of mystery all around Riko who was pacing around the gym taking long steps. With a sheet of paper in her hands.

"I have chosen the characters very wisely" she said smirking.

"_You're bragging_" the team shouted.

"I'll announce them now"

The team was silent. Most of the players had their fingers crossed. They were hoping for a **suitable** role.

KAGAMI: the**_ prince_**

(Kagami: yeah baby!)

HYUGA: **_stepmother_**

(Hyuga: what the hell!)

KYOSHI: the **_king_**

(Thanks Riko)

"Don't thank me TEEPEI it's your hard work" Riko smiled.

FURIHATA and KAWAHARA: **_the ugly siblings_**.

(What- oh my god)

TSUCHIDA: fairy**_ god mother_**

(Sighs)

KUROKO**_: CINDERELLA_**

"…"

"That's all" Riko shouted "and the rest of the players will be the young ladies who will attend the ball"

"GOT IT" she shouted

"b-but coach" hyuga began but got a slap on his face.

"You dare question my decisions" Riko glared. Hyuga immediately regretted his decisions.

"She's like a second Akashi" hyuga thought.

After the team was dismissed the light and shadow duo was walking back from school. Kagami's head was in the air, just by imagining himself _**with **_kuroko on the stage.

**SNEAK PEAK**:

"LONG times no see, Riko" they said in unison.

….. "we will make this play the best one" they said

**_ I will introduce two ocs of mine in the next chapter…. IA_**

**_They won't stay for long though_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hmm OK so I'm back…and well you see…. I was having my exams so I was quite busy…so here is the next chapter! Enjoy!... And oh thank you or the reviews.**

**…****.**

**Chapter 3.**

Riko flipped close her cell phone. _"We have to rehearse for the play we have to make flyers and posters we have to get the props ready…oh my how am I gonna pull this off?"_

She cried to her herself. She knew the team was utterly helpless at the moment but she know that Kuroko's role could put more liveliness in it…

**…**

Mother…mother, can I go to the ball too?" Kuroko asked in a girly excited voice. The team was rehearsing for the play in their practice time.

"Of course you can, **if** you finish all the housework" Hyuga said….more like gritted.

"Oh thank you mother, thank you" Kuroko cried with happiness as he ran with short delicate steps.

"Mother! How could you allow Cinderella to go to the ball?" Furihata (Gisela) asked quite astonished at her mother's act!

Hyuga snorted, "I said **if**" the sisters understood their mother's intentions and smirked wildly…

Then they all heard snickering behind them … only to find Kagami and Kyoshi and Izuki trying to hold back their laughs.

"The hell! Shut up all of you" Hyuga shouted burning up. Riko clapped her hands and faked a tear to get their attention

"That's was quite better…much better than the last time." She said happily… "Oh and Kuroko-kun?" she looked around for the phantom player.

"Hai"

"Ahh! Oh you scared me… and Kagami-kun?"

"Yes" Kagami said. Riko motioned them to come with her.

"All of you practice for the next scene. I'm going to get them dressed up fpr the flyers" she announced. "And no slacking off or you pay me 5000$"

"YOSH"! The team yelled.

"Where are you taking us?" Kagami asked scratching the back of this red head.

"To the drama room…." Came the answer.

**…****..**

Riko opened the drama room; it was quite dark in there. The red curtain hung close together not letting a slightest ray of light to enter the room. Riko went in the room and drew a curtain.

"Enough I guess" she said smiling. Kuroko and Kagami looked at each other with a confused expression.

"Please come out Misa, Risa" Riko said loudly. Kagami gulped._ "Is she calling ghosts"_ he thought.

Through a small door two girls came in. they looked identical. Both had auburn hair and oblong pretty faces. One had blue eyes and the other had pink eyes. One wore a short skirt and the other wore jeans with a nice upper.

"AH Riko" they both cried and ran towards Riko hugging her tightly. Riko hugged them back laughing with them. She soon parted with the twins and faced the boys.

"Kagami-kun, Kuroko-kun meet my childhood friends" she smiled. The girl with blue eyes came forward. "You must be kuroko-kun" she said pointing to Kuroko who nodded. "I'm Misa Harada and I'm the designer of your clothes" she chirped.

The one with pink eyes came forward. "I'm Risa … I'm the makeup artist" she quietly mumbled.

"They will be working with us from now on" Riko said.

"Nice to meet you" kuroko and Kagami said in unison.

"Alright boys!" Misa shouted. "Kuroko-kun you come first" she said. Kuroko gulped as Misa dragged him to the dark corner.

**…**

"AHH not so tight"

"Ow! Please"

"Ahh~ where are you touching!?"

"Come on Kuroko-kun you look awesome."

Kagami was worried…hell worried. He'd be nearing noises from inside since past couple of minutes and he was getting nervous.

"AHHHHH"

"That's it!" Kagami shouted. He couldn't take it anymore, **his** Kuroko was in trouble.

Kagami busted through the door. "What are you doing with Kuroko?" he shouted. There was a peculiar silence before a slipper hit him flat in the face. Then a book and then a ball.

"Pervert"

"Peeper" the girls shouted.

"What do you think you're doing with him?" Kagami shouted again.

Misa came in the light with a confused expression. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"They are not doing anything to me Kagami-kun" Kuroko's voice came from inside the small dressing room. Kagami arched an eyebrow.

"Then come out" he said. There was no reply.

"I'll go get some fresh air' Misa said sensing a weird feeling between the two friends.

"Come out kuroko" Kagami said a little louder this time.

"No"

"What? Why?"

There was silence again. "will you laugh?" Kuroko asked.

"I will not. I promise" Kagami gave his word.

Kagami then heard tapping noise and Kuroko slowly came into the light.

"WHOA!" Kagami shouted

Kuroko wasn't looking like a boy from any angle. He wore a blue full sleeved dress that shimmered in the light. He was wearing a blue wig that came up to his wait and a black bow on the side of his head. He wore glass slippers exactly like the ones in the Fairy tale. He really did not need make up but for realistic look he wore a light pink blush. All in all … he looked extremely beautiful…and cute.

"What is it Kagami-kun?" he asked.

"Y-you look c-c" Kagami started

"What?"

"You look so damn cute Kuroko" Kagami shouted. He could see a faint blush on Kuroko's pink cheeks. He was quite red himself.

"Why, thank you, Kagami-kun" Kuroko mumbled.

"AHH! I am back!" Misa cried barging in. "and now its Kagami-kun's turn" she smirked.

Kagami gulped.

"Help, Kuroko!" he shouted. "Good Luck" came the reply.

**_(Half an hour later)_**

"Don't grumble… you look handsome" Risa said and her twin nodded. Kagami wore black pants with a light blue top tucked in place with a belt and a sword. The top was decorated with golden patterns. His hair was neatly combed and…there was no make-up.

"Kyaa… they both look so cute together" Misa shouted as Kagami stood beside Kuroko. Both boys blushed.

Riko then came in. "what- this is awesome Misa Risa" she cried.

"Nah!" the girls denied. "Anyways come with me… we've got to make flyers" she said. The boys and the girls followed Riko into another room and when they reached there they couldn't hide their shock. There was a blue colored background with sparkles all of it glittering and shimmering. "**Cinderella**" was written in a beautiful design with silver.

"This is awesome coach" Kagami shouted. "I know" Riko said smiling. "Now for your pose… Risa and Misa please guide them" the girls nodded.

"Kagami-kun and Kuroko-kun please face each other." Risa said.

The pair went in front of the background and faced each other.

"Now Kagami-kun pull Kuroko-kun closer by putting your arms around his waist.

"WHAT?" Kagami shouted.

"Just do it or ill cut your head off and sell it for 5000$" Riko shouted. Kagami nodded with fright. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around Kuroko's thin waist.

"Kuroko-kun get on your toes and wrap your hands around Kagami-kun's neck" Misa smirked. She could feel the torture between was boys. But Kuroko did as he was told. Now the two boys were much closer to each other and every boy in the room could feel their discomfort.

"Damn it" Kagami cursed. "Kagami-kun my internal organs are being crushed because of this tight dress" Kuroko mumbled. Kagami murmured an apology.

"Right! Now bring your darn faces closer" Riko shouted. And because of this both boys were now centimeters apart!

"Look into each other's eyes…and Cinderella! Don't stare" Risa said. Kuroko softened his stare and looked into Kagami's crimson eyes and Kagami drowned in to Kuroko's icy blue eyes.

_"__Damn his eyes are so beautiful…wait what!"_ Kagami mentally cursed himself and inhaled deeply. He could feel Kuroko's cold skin against his neck making him shudder. Soon there were clicking noises from everywhere.

"Nice one, now you can go and change" Riko said.

The duo went in the drama room to change. Kuroko had washed his face to wipe off the light make-up.

Kagami changed his clothes quickly but kuroko's matter was a bit difficult.

"Oi! How long are you gonna stay in there?" Kagami asked

"Kagami-kun I cannot reach the zipper of this dress…mind helping me?" Kuroko asked.

"Sure" Kagami went into the dressing room and saw Kuroko standing with his back toward him. He had taken off his wig, make-up and those slippers. He reached for the zipper and pulled it down smoothly his finger toughing Kuroko's pale skin. The dress came loose and fell down of the floor revealing much of Kuroko's illuminating skin. Kagami felt blood rushing out of his nose.

'Ahh… ill go out now" he awkwardly said and ran off.

Shrugging Kuroko hung the dress nicely wore his casual clothes and went out.

"Sorry for the wait" he smiled his rare smile to which Kagami blushed a bit and shook his head.

**…****.**

When Kuroko reached home he messaged his flyers to his old Teiko teammates.

**~REACTION~**

**Akashi**: "Taiga! How dare you hold someone who entirely belongs to me? Then his lips made a sinister smile… "Just you wait"

**Midorima: **"nanodayo!" he then crushed his glasses…. "KAGAMI"

**Murasakibara:** "mmmm Kuro-chin is so tasty…I want to eat him" the purple head licked his lips.

**Kise:** waaaaaaaaaaaa! Kurokocchii…. I want to hold him like that… my kawaii Kurokocchii…."

**Aomine: "**wtf Kagami you friggin bastard...how dare you ... how dare you" Aomine was practically boiling... "this will come to a bad end"

**…**

**Finished! Finally…. Here is another chapter for you to enjoy… do read and comment and review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Good day people. I'm sorry for not updating….you knows, the school plus exams, ah! a student life**

**Anyway here's the next chapter…and thank you to all those to reviewed….enjoy**

**_Chapter 4_**

"Is my plan understood or do you need more clarifications?" an intimidating voice asked. There was a round of murmur saying yes. "Then you're dismissed" the voice said again. The chairs scrapped as people pushed then backwards and stood up to leave.

"This is so gonna be interesting" one of them said in a deadly voice.

The Serin team at the lunch boxes placed in front of them. They were tense….no to be more accurate…they were terrified. Hyuga being the manliest along with Kyoshi opened the boxes.

"Now, Riko made that just for us…why not try eating it…." Kyoshi whispered to team. The team sighed.

"But our life is dear to us" Izuki complained, he sniffed the lunchbox. The aroma seems normal." He said, relieved.

"She's been training under me…I hope it turns out good" Kagami mumbled. And good it was. Not like Mitobe's though, but the team was not in a critical condition like many times before. "Coach will be so happy" Kuroko said in a slightly happy voice. But little did they know …a terrible fate was waiting for them….

"The dresses are done" Misa said as she entered the room where the team was practicing. "You can try them out one-by-one and tell me if they fit or not" She smiled.

Riko went up to her childhood friend. "Thanks a bunch Misa, I don't think we could've managed it this far without you" the burnet said.

"Ha, ha, ha" Misa rubbed her neck sheepishly. "No problem" she said winked at Riko and Risa who smiled.

"The hell you are doing go back to your practice" Riko shouted and the team scurried off without a word.

_"__I searched for you everywhere, without even knowing your name, young miss" _Kagami delivered his dialogue just like a real prince. Riko's eyed shined with happiness. "They're getting better" she thought.

Kuroko softened his gaze and looked down, blushing naturally. "Oh he is so cute—wait what!" Kagami thought. "No! No! No! I can't be falling for him!" he shouted in his mind.

"_I-it's Cinderella, your highness" _Kuroko smiled, crossed his legs delicately, pretending to lift his dress, though there was none, and he bowed lowly.

Kagami had an invisible nosebleed. He though he was going crazy when the door of the room busted open, revealing a tall, slim girl with waist length black hair and dark eyes.

"YO! Riko, Practice going well, I see" she said, in a teasing way. Riko frowned. It was clear that she didn't enjoy the company of the girl.

"What are you doing here? Amane?" She asked.

The girl, Amane walked in and up to Kuroko and Kagami. "Oh nothing… checking

Your practice and he's the guy playing Cinderella, right?" She pointed to Kuroko.

"I bet he's too shy to perform **those** scenes" she sneered. "And if they don't you're hard works gonna go waste…so why not give up now?" Riko was practically boiling but before she could say anything Kuroko spoke up.

"I don't really understand your terms with our coach, but she's worked so hard on this play and helped us anyway she could so you can't say that her efforts will are gonna go in vain. And the scenes that you're talking about…" Kuroko turned his to Kagami whose eyes widened. "WHA_ WAIT!" he cried but when he saw his adorable shadow's stern face he had to give in.

"Wait Kagami-kun Kuroko-kun, Amane's right…I didn't ask for your permission…if you really wanna do it or not" Riko sighed.

"You and the others worked so hard for this and really I'm not gonna let your efforts go in vain" Kagami smiled his brightest smile.

"He really does say something sensible once in a while." Kyoshi smiled. "I can't really tell them about my condition" he smiled.

Kagami turned to kuroko and snaked his arms around his shadow's slim waist.

_"__I would tear the worlds apart if I have to find you, Cinderella" _Kagami said and moved his face closer to Kuroko's.

_"__I waited for you, every day, my prince" _Kuroko said while wrapping his arms around Kagami's neck.

"_My love will last till the day I die" _Kagami said in a low almost sexy voice. So deep it made Kuroko's heat flutter a bit, but ignoring the feeling Kuroko continued

"_Then I will love you with every breath I take" _and with this the daring shadow closed the gap between their lips in a delicate, soft kiss. Kagami returned the kiss with same passion. Amane's jaw hung open and Riko smirked triumphantly.

"I won again huh Amane" Riko sneered.

Amane, red with embarrassment stomped out of the room. "But my drama is gonna be better than yours Riko" She shouted and the team decided to ignore her.

The duo had broken the kiss by the time. And were as red as a tomato, though Kuroko's face was as stoic as ever.

"I kissed Kuroko... No he kissed me but I kissed him back!... it was just a part of the play but it felt so real!...OH NO! I'm in love with him… it can't be!"

Kagami was distracted from his train of thoughts when Riko called him.

"Thank you so much Kagami-kun, kuroko-kun…..i really don't know what to say" she said. The duo just shook their heads.

After the practice Kagami went to Maji Burger alone as Kuroko decided to help with the clean up. The red-head kept thinking about his kiss.

"It felt so real" he mumbled. "I wonder if he will ever return my feelings…no he'll probably get disgusted" and so the sad tiger ate a few burgers and decided to head home to spend his night in grief.

**SNEAK PEAK:**

"What! All of them"

"Yes and its quite severe… I's impossible for them to make it on Saturday"

"I know of a solution but the consequences are in your hands"

**All done**

**Its 4:45 in the morning….damn I think I have insomnia…oh well**

**Please read and do review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Kuroko walked down the hall with his book in his hands reading with concentration when a heard a quite sob. He looked up. Maybe he was imagining things. So he went back to reading and went past the classes and to gym where he thought his team mates would be waiting for him. But when he got there…only the first year duo was there with Kagami.

"Oye Kuroko have you seen others?" Furihata asked. The called male shook his head as a no.

"I have not seen them Furihata-kun." he said. "And we are quite late…I think we should start the practice." Kuroko had a point.

"Oye you want to hang out after school" Kagami asked and Kagami swore he saw a look of sadness over his shadows face. It was for a fraction but it was really there. Oh how much Kagami wanted to hold that beautiful face in his hands and ask what's wrong?

"I would love to Kagami-kun" came the reply. The older male nodded grinning. They all changed into their warm up clothes.

Kagami wasn't himself that day. He was distracted...why? Because he would get so lost looking for his shadow. He loved the way Kuroko ran, loved the way he stole and punched the ball. The way sweat beads would cover his face and falls down like dew in the morning.

Kagami watched as Kuroko turned his body, his arms flung back at full speed and threw the ball at him and the poor teen wasn't fast enough to catch it and it hit him right in the face.

Kuroko was the first one to come to him. But before he could help his friend up the door flung open and an angry Riko walked it with Izuki, Hyuga behind both looking sad.

"Captain! What's wrong?" Kuroko asked completely ignoring Kagami.

"HEY!" Kagami shouted and the poor teen helped him up.

Riko gathered everyone around and told them great…shocking news.

"All of the players except Hyuga-kun and Izuki-kun have suddenly fallen ill. The reason is food poison, as the doctors say." She said, sadness clouding her tone."I'm sorry but we would have to cancel the play" she finished. The team was stunned.

Was it Riko sobbing in the morning when kuroko was passing through the hall? He never asked.

"Can't we ask other team members to help us?" Kagami asked

Riko shook her head. She told him that outsiders weren't allowed in the play. Riko turned to the phantom.

"Any ideas Kuroko-kun?" she asked.

Kuroko looked at his cell phone for a minute then said. "There might be a way but the consequences are in your hands, coach. I will call the Kiseki no Sedai but whether they learn the script or not…it's completely in their hands." Riko ran to kuroko and held his hands in her own repeatedly thanking him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The sky was onyx black and the clouds hung high in the air. It could rain anytime but kuroko didn't bring his umbrella with him because he loved rain. The GOM were there. "So you want our help huh?" Akashi asked in his oh-so-sexy voice. Kuroko nodded.

"The players have mysteriously fallen ill…and we need replacements plus I would be grateful if it were you guys. And the principal also needs to be convinced that we don't have actors and we desperately need them.' Kuroko bowed. Akashi looked at everyone and sighed.

"Fine then, we will help you." There was something in Akashi's voice nonetheless Kuroko looked up with a small smile on his face.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"T-t-they will Help us"! Kagami shouted pointing his finger at Aomine who grunted in response.

"Ch! I'm doing it because Tetsu asked me not for you Bakagami" Aomine resorted back. "Why you!"

"Please stop Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun" kuroko came between them. "Riko-san will announce the roles now"

Riko nodded. "Then what about the principal?" Hyuga asked.

"I've already talked to him." Akashi said coming in the gym. "Now then Miss Riko will you announce the characters"

"We need a king-'

"I will be the king" Akashi smiled. The burnet nodded.

"Then we need prince Kagami's best friend-"

"I'll be that" Aomine said. "Better than being a fairy god mother." He added.

"And we want a guard/king's servant"

There was a pause…"I will be Aka-chin's servant" Murasakibara said.

"Then all that is left is the fairy god mother and an ugly sister as Kawahara-kun is also not here"

All of the players looked at the two left miracles. Both girls…Kagami and Aomine burst into a big fit of laughter. They could visualize Midorima and Kise in a woman's outfit. The said miracles were as red as beet though as tsundere as he was; Midorima was trying hard not to show it.

"Well then you two are waking a lot of time. Shintaro you will be the fairy god mother and Ryota will be the ugly sister" Akashi stated. Kuroko forced back a smile. His captain sure loved to torture people.

"NO! Akashicchi it's not fair. It's not fair why do I get be the ugly princess! Im so beautiful and Midorimacchi should be the sister cause he's ugly!" Kise cried. Akashi smirked.

Midorima frowned. "Shut up you moron" he gritted.

"Are you challenging my decision Ryota?"

"N-no" Kise cried and sighed. "Don't worry, you'll look exuberant" Aomine smiled his old charming smile.

Kise blushed a bit but regained his usual cheery self and said. "Im surprised you even know what exuberant means Aomenicchi!"

"I was trying to be nice!" Aomine shouted. Kuroko came up to Akashi.

"You do like to torture them don't you" he asked.

Akashi smiled his devil-ish smile. "I do not know what you're talking about Tetsuya, its best for them right?"

In a way it was and kuroko couldn't help nodding.

His captain was absolute. Riko who was quiet all this time came forward. "Please send me your measurements by night so I can get your props ready, we need to make it best because I just received a message from the principal"

"What did it say?" Kagami asked. Riko nodded.

"It will be filmed" she said.

"Ah- WAIT WHAT!?" Kagami cried and Aomine had no reason not to laugh.

"I expect to see you all here" both Akashi and Riko ordered together to which Akashi only smirked.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Were you waiting long?" kuroko asked up to Kagami who was waiting outside the school gates."I'm sorry the library committee told me to some extra work" kuroko stretched to straighten his back. Kagami shook his head.

"I just got here, I was at the store, shall we go?" he asked. Kuroko nodded. "Why are you asking as if we are going out on a date?" the shadow asked.

Kagami no doubt blushed at the comment but said nothing just grunted. They both chatted and went to different shops talked about different things and Kagami kept stealing glances at his shadow. At a time when he cutely ate his ice cream and got some of it on his cheeks, Kagami so wanted to wipe it off with his own hands, but the shadow beat him do it and wiped the cream with back of his hands. Kagami cursed inwardly.

Kuroko knew something was off. His light wasn't his usual energetic self. He was much…distracted. Kuroko could not understand the reason. Kagami passed today's test with an A. He was one of the lead characters of the school play. His dad wasn't home so there was no family trouble… then what was troubling Kagami so much. Poor kuroko couldn't understand. Then he caught something from the corner of his eyes.

"Listen Kuroko I wanna tell you something." Kagami began but when he got no response he looked back only to find kuroko missing. They were on their way home and Kagami finally felt like a man and finally decided to tell kuroko his feelings but again the teal head wasn't there.

The lights on the road were quite dim. Kagami spotted a book store a few meters back. He thought Kuroko went there without telling him. "Damn that little brat…" Kagami muttered making his way to the store.

…**..**

Kuroko shielded the girl with his fragile body and got a harsh kick in return. The girl whimpered. A big bulky man took a hand full of Kuroko's hair and kicked him in the gut again. The little teen fell on his knees coughing badly. A trail of blood stained his white face. Kuroko still stood up, still protected the girl. He never knew who she was but when he saw the thugs forcibly dragging her in the alley at the back of the book store he knew he had to do something.

"Please stop this and let the girl go. She did not do anything" kuroko painfully said tears in his eyes making his vision blur. The girl held him by his wait.

"Please let us go." She cried tears streaming her face. One of the thugs who wore black sleeveless shirt and silver chains came forward. He picked up kuroko by his hair and smashed him in the wall. A painful gasp escaped his lips. "Ha is he your boyfriend? He's quite thin for a boy, aren't ya." The thug smirked. The two others came closer to him. Catching the opportunity kuroko shouted. "RUN" it wasn't even a shout it was a painful moan to which the girl stood up and ran, as fast as she could. Before the men could go after her the leader, one holding kuroko said "leave her…we have good piece in our hands" the teal head coughed again.

"Now shall we check if you really are a girl or a boy, right?" the thug smirked. The other laughed their malicious laughs. They came up to kuroko with sly grins. Kuroko shook his head violently.

"N-no please don't, don't do it" he pleaded. Tears sliding down his face. The thug smiled.

"Aww...that's real cute, ya' know" he said caressing kuroko's cheeks roughly. Kuroko gritted his teeth. The man moved his hand and cupped kuroko's chin and places his lips harshly on kuroko's. A groan escaped kuroko's lips. He withered and trembled but no effect. The man was so strong. The man's hand moved from kuroko's chin to his waist and then under the jersey. Kuroko was disgusted. The man hadn't stopped kissing him and he was getting out of breath. The man broke the forced kiss and smirked. "Well you are good" he smirked. Kuroko wished someone was here… someone… Kagami.

Yes. He wished for Kagami to be here to save him. His wishes were answered when one of the men fell down groaning. The leader turned only to find the furious Kagami there with an aura of a wild tiger. Kuroko whimpered as the man threw him down and went up to Kagami. "What are you here for?" the man grunted.

"To get my friend what else?" Kagami growled. "One down two to go." He smirked.

A man came from behind but Kagami had already seen his shadow on the ground. He elbowed the man on his face. Blood spurted out of the thug's nose. Kagami turned around and with a low shout he punched the thug's lower jaw. He spun and fell on the ground near Kagami's feet. "Two left one to go." He smirked but before he could turn around the leader hit him quite hard on the back. Kagami stumbled and fell forward. "Kagami-kun!" Kuroko cried .Kagami stood up and turned around. His head had a red stain on it. Kuroko gasped. The leader sprinted forwards to hit Kagami but Kagami was quick, he spun like he used to do in basket ball and kneed the man in the gut, the man stumbled and then Kagami hit the man's back of the neck. He fell down, unconscious. Kagami heaved a shuddering sigh.

"K-Kagami-kun a-are you all right?" kuroko mumbled. Kagami ran to his shadow, sat down and collected him in his arms resting kuroko's head against his broad chest.

"It's just a scratch idiot, damn don't talk too much" he whispered. Kuroko looked away.

"I'm sorry for running off like that.' The shadow said in a low voice, barely audible. The light shook his head with a silly grin.

"Knowing you, it's probably fine." He said. But then his grin turned into a frown.

"You shouldn't have run off like that, kuroko. What if I never got here? What if something happened to you? Do you think I would be able to forgive myself?" he asked sternly locking his gaze with his shadows. Kuroko averted his gaze. Suddenly he felt warmth surround him. He looked up only to find Kagami hugging him gently. Kuroko couldn't help but be surprised. "Do you – do you not realize what you mean to me? What would I have done without you? Dammit. Don't you know how much I Love you!?" kuroko felt hot tears slide down his neck. He couldn't stop his own.

"I-I'm I'm so sorry Kagami-kun, I never knew. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." Kuroko snuggled closer to Kagami. "I love you too Kagami-kun" he whispered. Kagami rested his head on his shadows. "I know" he said. He brought down his face; closer to kuroko's and gently placed his lips on his little shadows. It wasn't like what the leader did. It was more comforting and warm. Kuroko had to give in. Kagami soon broke it. He got up, picking kuroko with him bridal style. But kuroko did not mind.

The phantom nodded burring his face in his saviors and his lovers' shirt. Good thing it was late night otherwise they would've gotten weird stares.

** Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**SNEAK PEAK:**

"_ARE YOU TWO GOING OUT ASWELL?"_

"_WHAT! WHATEVER GAVE YOU THAT IDEA?"_

"_YOU NEVER LIE TO ME, RIGHT_"

_**Oh dear!**_

_**I suck at writing action. And this was so cheesy! I couldn't get any other ideas. Sorry for the bad English cux its not my official langue.**_

_**Do read and review.**_


End file.
